


ReturnEd

by Titsonagoose



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Depression, Explicit Sexual Content, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, No one dies though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27994716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titsonagoose/pseuds/Titsonagoose
Summary: After 8 years Kevin spots a familiar face in the cul-de-sac that he never expected to see again.
Relationships: Edd "Double D"/Kevin
Kudos: 56





	ReturnEd

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warnings for referencing suicide attempts, self harm, and negligent parental abuse.

Kevin sat heavily on his rolling stool in his parents garage. His mom’s car was having transmission issues which turned out to be a much bigger problem than originally believed. 

After several hours just trying to find out where the stupid fucking leak was coming from and making a quick patch job while waiting for new parts he deserved a rest and maybe some lemonade. As he wiped his greasy hands on a rag he looked out at the street. The summer day was bright and hot and the street once filled with childhood activities was barren, all the kids having grown up and moved away. It was kind of lonely now, Kevin thought. 

As he went to put away his tools for the day out of the corner of his eye he spotted a black taxi turn down their little street. He wondered if one of the other Peach Creek kids was coming home for a visit too. Might be nice to catch up if it was Nazz or Rolf, even Johnny was pretty cool nowadays. Nazz had her own car though so there wouldn’t be a need for a taxi. 

He watched it pull up to the empty house across from his and he blinked in surprise. That house had been sitting vacant since high school. Though a sign never went up he figured it must have been up for sale. He shrugged. Maybe someone was finally coming to look at it. He wiped off his wrench from grease as he watched to see who was going to be looking at that house, curiosity winning out over common decency.

He looked on with interest as a tall slender man with dark hair got out and grabbed a bag from the trunk. He waved the driver off and walked to the door, thumbing through a keyring. 

Something about the man was familiar but Kevin couldn’t believe what he was seeing. There was no way it was who it looked like. He rubbed at his eyes but there was no change. The same man was trying different keys in the lock and Kevin decided he needed a closer look.

No one had seen or heard from Double D since the graduation party. He'd been assumed dead after so long without contact to anyone in the neighborhood.

As if possessed, he walked over. He had to confirm his suspicions but even after getting closer he still couldn’t be sure. He tried to talk but a strangled noise met his ears instead. He tried again, his voice sounded strange. What would he do if it _was_ him? He didn’t know.

“Double D? Is that you?”

The man turned around and while he was unmistakably Eddward Vincent, he was also nothing like the Double D Kevin had known. Suddenly Kevin felt like he was caught in time. 

Edd was familiar and unfamiliar blended into one person. His button nose was still the same, and his wide blue eyes but his signature hat was gone. Kevin never imagined he’d get to see Edd without it. In its place was long and wavy hair, shaved on the side and in place of the missing hair was a smattering of bright colors and Kevin recognized it as a _tattoo_. Bright flowers that disappeared under the thick black mane. He was almost as thin as he was when they were kids but he no longer looked lanky. His clothes were inappropriate for the weather, a hoodie and jeans with heavy boots but it looked good. _He_ looked good.

“Kevin! Wow. No one has called me that in years.” The man said with surprise. His voice was deeper but still had the same tone that was unmistakably him. His eyes were a crystal clear blue and Kevin didn’t remember them being so bright. “I wasn’t expecting to see anyone so soon. How have you been?” Edd asked. He looked happy, easy in a way he never remembered Edd being. 

Confident. That was the word.

“I’ve been fine but dude _you!_ Where have you _been_?” 

Edd laughed and he didn’t cover his mouth like he used to. He just threw his head back and Kevin was sure this couldn’t have been the same kid. His gap tooth showed in his smile but he saw a glint of silver in his mouth and, really, what had this guy done with the nerd he knew since they were toddlers.

“Here and there. I went to Cambridge, got a PhD in entomology. Traveled around. Mind if I put my stuff down and we can continue this conversation over a meal? I’ve been on a plane for the last 8 hours and I’m starved.” He didn’t wait for a response and turned to the door, finally getting the right key. 

“Uh. Yeah. Sure.” Kevin followed. A person could really change in 8 years.

Edd opened the door and dropped his bag on the couch with a puff of dust. The place was coated in a film of soot. Obviously no one had been here in a long time. 

“What’s with the tarp?” Kevin asked. Hanging on the wall was a paint catching sheet of plastic.

“Oh, yikes.” Was all he responded to the question. He yanked the piece of fabric down and it blew up a cloud that made them both cough. When Kevin gave him a questioning look Edd gave a shrug in reply, “Long story.” 

He then pulled off his hoodie and the long sleeved shirt under it. He dug around in his bag and threw on a plain shirt that bared quite a bit of midriff. Tattoos were pained down his arms and back, flowers again, but this time he noticed all different kinds of bugs, Ants, beetles, moths, sitting on and in the flowers.

“Nice tatts.” Kevin said. “I never would have seen you as the type.”

“Thanks. I’ve gotten a few every country I’ve gone.” He said fondly. “Though this-'' he tapped the side of his head- “was the first. Started to cover my scar and I’ve been obsessed ever since.”

“Scar? Is that what your hat was covering?”

“Yeah. If you look you can still see it.”

There was an odd C shaped scar barely visible. It was expertly hidden in the tattoo.

“Is that all you have?” Kevin asked, motioning to the bag.

“For now. My other stuff will be coming in the mail pretty soon.” He replied. Edd pulled his wallet from his bag and tucked it in his pocket. “Have any good restaurants popped up since I’ve been gone?”

“Not really. Oh actually the diner around the corner shut down and now it’s a Vietnamese place.” 

“Perfect, Does that sound good to you?” Edd asked as he also put his phone in his pocket.

“Yeah, it’s fine.” He actually didn’t care for it but he was just too interested to find out more about the man that had disappeared to give a shit about what food they were going to discuss it over.

After graduation Kevin’s parents had given him permission to throw a party for the cul-de-sac. Everyone had come and got massively wasted. Come morning Edd was nowhere to be found. For the first couple of days no one thought much of it except Ed. After a week Eddy joined in on the worry. No one could call or text the kid, his parents were equally as unreachable. Eddy was able to get the back door open to check inside at one point but there was nothing that pointed to where he was. After a year with no contact everyone wondered if he’d died somewhere. But now almost a decade later here he was. Happy and carefree and covered in tattoos. 

“Shall we walk? I remember the diner being fairly close.” 

“Nah, it’s hot as hell. I need to test out my moms car anyway.”

Edd shrugged and followed the redhead. The silence from his end seemed relaxed but Kevin felt awkward as hell. What do you say to someone you were sure was dead just a handful of minutes before?

“Ed and Eddy were worried sick when they couldn’t get a hold of you. They searched you out. Put out a missing persons report. Everything.” Kevin said as he started the engine.

“It really was a selfish choice of me, leaving like that.” Edd sighed. He was looking out the window, watching the town he left behind roll by.

“So why did you?”

“Hm… I had my reasons, looking back they seem silly, but they were very real back then so I can’t fault myself too much.” 

The ride really was short and Kevin was upset he got such a roundabout answer.

“Speaking of,” Edd asked when they got out of the car, “how have they been? What’s everyone else from the cul-de-sac doing?”

“Eddy started working at a car dealership and he’s going back to school for business. Him and Ed rent an apartment in the city. Nazz moved in with her girlfriends and does hair. Sarah and Jimmy own a bakery. Rolf moved their family to some actual farmland. Johnny makes handmade furniture… I think that’s everyone.”

“What about you?” Edd asked.

“Oh. I work at a mechanic shop. Actually I run it now. My boss retired last year so now it’s sort of mine.”

“That’s wonderful. Congratulations.” Edd seemed to be genuinely impressed and Kevin rubbed the back of his neck.

“Well I mean it’s no PhD from Cambridge or anything.”

Edd laughed. “It’s not as impressive as it seems.”

They were sat at a table in the back by the hostess and Edd thanked her in what Kevin could only assume was Vietnamese.

“So you’ve been traveling?” Kevin asked.

“Yes, mostly for research. I just got back from Australia. It was 6 months and I’m just happy to be away from camping. I missed buildings. Not that Australia doesn’t have them mind you, we were however in the middle of untouched wilderness with only occasional trips to the nearby towns.”

“So why couldn’t anyone reach you for the last 8 years? Why come back now?” Kevin was dying to know. His curiosity was going to kill him if he didn’t get an answer soon. He’d been holding back as much as he could but the cracks in his calm demeanor were about to show if Edd didn’t spill.

“Ah. Well it kind of goes back to the night of the party.” 

The waitress dropped off Edd’s hot tea and water for Kevin. He must have ordered that in Vietnamese. Kevin wondered what other hidden skills Edd had accrued over his years away.

“Do you remember the last conversation we had?” Edd asked, blowing on the steaming tea.

“Uh… no? I don’t think so.”

* * *

Edd sat outside of Kevin’s house. The music from inside was loud and he could feel the bass in his bones even from outside. 

The stars were lovely tonight. He stared up at them and sighed. It was a nice night, bordering on perfect even. A shooting star whisked across the sky and his eyes followed it.

The sliding glass door opened behind him and the music got briefly louder before it dulled again as the person who was coming out closed it behind them.

“Whoa, hey. What’re you doing out here?” Kevin asked with a slight slur. He was definitely drunk.

“Just enjoying the night.”

“You should come back in and party.” Kevin offered and pushed his solo cup into Edd’s face, nearly sloshing it into his lap. When he declined Kevin shrugged and chugged it himself. 

“I’m fine out here. It’s a bit loud for me.” Edd gave him a slight smile. Something about it seemed odd to Kevin, even as drunk as he was.

“You look like you’re thinking some big brainy thoughts. What’s up?”

Edd chuckled. “You caught me.” His smile faded as he continued to stare at the night sky.

Kevin sat next to him and bumped his shoulder. “What’s up? Whatcha’ thinkin ‘bout?”

Edd shook his head but Kevin prodded him with his elbow. “C’mon. You look sad. It’s a party!”

Edd peeled his eyes away from the sky and looked at Kevin properly. His blue eyes looked slate grey in the moonlight.

“Have you ever felt like you just didn’t belong anywhere?”

“What’d’ya mean?”

The hatted nerd looked back up. “No, Never mind.”

“Nah’ come on? What?”

“I guess I just feel like… there’s nowhere for me. I’m not good with people but I hate being alone. I’m awkward and weird and I just… I don't like who I am.” He curled into himself and twisted the fabric of his shirt between his hands. He looked the very vision of defeat.

“Of course you don’t.” Kevin laughed and threw his arm around Edd. He smelled of booze but Edd leaned into the warmth with pink cheeks. “Do you think any of us do? No one our age should, we’re just teenagers and the next part of our life is finding out who we want to be.”

Edd blinked. “You think?” He asked.

“Yeah. I mean isn’t that what your 20’s are for? Figuring out what you wanna make of your life. We’re all still just dumb kids. Well maybe you’re not dumb but I sure as fuck am,” he snorted, “and I know I can’t be trusted to make good decisions or know what I want to do or who I wanna be yet. I think we all gotta go find out that stuff on our own.”

Edd’s whole face changed. The sadness that was there was completely replaced by something hopeful. “You know… you may be right.”

Edd stood and helped Kevin who was slightly wobbly on his feet from too much drink.

“Thank you.” Edd said. He looked determined. “I think I’m going to do that.”

“Do what now?” Kevin asked. Hit harder by his drink after standing.

“Go find myself.”

* * *

“That’s the reason you left? That’s it?” Kevin was almost angry. What kind of reason was _that?_

“It may seem dumb now but there were other factors… but yes that’s the gist of it.”

“Then why are you back?”

“I figured it was time. I could have gone back to England but I wanted to give my ex-husband and his new boyfriend room to breathe.”

“Oh. I’m sorry to hear.” That threw Kevin for a loop. He hadn’t known Edd was into men, but also married and divorced. Well it had been a good long time. Most people from their high school were married by now.

“Oh no need to feel bad. It was a marriage of convenience to get me citizenship for cheaper college. We’re still close. I just thought it was time to move out.”

Marrying for convenience seemed even more strange to Kevin but he refrained from saying anything about it. “Everyone thought you died, you know.”

The waitress came up and they made their orders. 

“I am sorry about worrying everyone. I was…” he sighed, “well to be perfectly honest what you said to me… the reason it changed my life was because I had every intention of killing myself that night.”

Kevin nearly dropped his water. “What?” 

“That tarp… the reason it was up was because I bought a gun.” He took a sip from his drink. He said this all so casually that Kevin still wasn’t sure he heard him right. “I had this whole plan. Call the police for a non-emergency to get them to swing by for a statement and then shoot myself. The tarp was to keep things mostly clean and calling the police was so no one would have to find my body. I spent weeks coming up with it.”

“I… didn’t know.”

“No one did. I was very good at hiding it.” Edd finished his tea and motioned to the waitress for another. “So I left. Being here was too hard and if I didn’t go when I did I likely would have gone through with it. Now that I’m medicated and in a better place I trust I’m able to be here again.”

Kevin stared at Edd, looking for any sign that what he’d said was a lie but none showed. 

“Why didn’t you ever get in contact with Ed or Eddy to let them know you were alright?” Was all he could think to ask.

No one had been as scared and worried as his close friends. He’d watched the two check his house daily getting more and more desperate as weeks dragged to months to years. After three long years they’d mostly given up. Nazz had suggested a memorial service but neither could bring themselves to let that happen. Even if they believed he was dead they had held onto that last shred of hope with both hands.

Edd sighed deeply and looked thoughtfully into his teacup. “I didn’t know how. And after so much time had passed I didn’t know what to say to them. Just show up and like ‘hello, old chums- I know it’s been 8 years but here I am? Want to grab a coffee and catch up?’ It just sounds bad.”

“Well that’s kind of what we’re doing? So why not?”

“Well I don’t have their numbers anymore for one.” Edd messed with his chopsticks. 

“Oh shit. I have a great idea.”

Their food was placed in front of them and Edd nodded at the server in thanks. 

“Cảm ơn bạn.” Edd said softly and the waitress smiled.

“How about I call them? Put you on the line. I wanna hear how much they freak out.”

“Oh. I don’t know if I’m ready for that. I mean I need to clean the house and set everything up…” he plopped a spoonful of Nuoc Cham into his soup.

“You’re just making excuses. How about I come help out. Maybe Ed and Eddy will want to too. I bet Nazz would be thrilled to help out and catch up.”

Edd worried his lip with his teeth in thought as he stirred his soup. “Okay, okay. You win. But only because cleaning out all the dust in that house will take me forever alone and as medicated as I am my OCD will drive me crazy if it doesn’t get cleaned.”

“They’ll flip.” Kevin grinned. He hoped in a good way.

They ate their food quickly. Edd was so happy to finally eat after his long flight and months of just camp food that he moaned at the flavor. Kevin’s mouth went dry at the sound and he took a sip of his water to distract himself from the sinful sound. He’d gotten attractive and even if the ex-husband thing was convenience he did seem to be anything but straight and Kevin could admit it rose his hopes, even as odd as this reunion was. A sexy man was a sexy man, even if they were a long lost childhood friend presumed dead.

When the waitress came by with the bill and Edd started speaking to her in Vietnamese again. Kevin couldn’t help but be taken in by the confidence he was exuding. She dropped off the check and Edd insisted on paying. Kevin wasn’t about to say no, he probably owed everyone in the cul-de-sac 100 meals for the worry he put them through. 

When they got back in the car Kevin pulled up Eddy’s number listed only as ‘runt.’

“Yo. What’s up douchenozzle?” Eddy answered. After the ‘Eddy’s brother incident’ everyone in the cul-de-sac had gotten much closer and while Kevin and Eddy still snarked it seemed to be all in good fun now. It was just the kind of friendship they had. 

“Hey dickweed. Is lumpy around?”

“Yeah. We’re both just watching tv. Why?”

“Hope you’re sitting down because you’re going to fall over when I tell you who I have here with me.”

“What, some celebrity or something?” Eddy asked, distracted by whatever they were watching, obviously not too interested in what Kevin was saying.

“Nah. Hey say hi.” Kevin elbowed Edd.

Edd opened his mouth and closed it. He took a breath and tried again. “Hello boys. How has life been?” He asked as calmly as he could but Kevin could hear his voice crack. “It’s been too long.”

No one talked for a long time. “Is that- no? Double D?” Eddy whispered.

“It’s been a while hasn’t it?” Edd said, the confidence from earlier gone.

“Double D? Really?” Ed’s voice shook.

“Hey Ed.” 

“Where the FUCK have you been?” Eddy shouted after a beat. “Kevin if you’re pulling my leg I’m gonna fucking kill you.”

“He’s not messing with you. He ran into me when I was moving back.”

“Where are you now?” He heard Eddy shuffling. “Ed get pants on, we're heading over there now.”

Ed was sniffing. “Double D is back?” 

“Oh well. We’re going back to the cul-de-sac. My house.” 

“Stay there. Don’t go fucking _disappearing_ again.”

Edd winced. Fair enough.

“He needs help dusting out his place. Make sure you wear something you can get dirty.” Kevin added.

Just barely on the other end he could hear Eddy who’d obviously moved to another room shout “I don’t give a shit what help he needs, I swear to god I’m gonna strangle him!”

Kevin hung up at the string of curses and Edd breathed a sigh of relief that the call was over but was now more anxious about actually meeting them. 

“Don’t relax yet. I’m calling Nazz.” Kevin said.

“I doubt that will be nearly as stressful.”

“Then you don’t remember Nazz.” Kevin said and Edd chuckled.

Kevin called a number labeled ‘Lesbo #1.’ Edd gave Kevin a side eye until Nazz picked up with “You’ve reached the isle of lesbos. Nazz speaking.” In a joking tone. Edd cocked an eyebrow but said nothing.

“Hey. Come down to the cul-de-sac, now.” Kevin said, quite rudely and Edd scoffed. They were close as ever it seemed.

“That’s so far.” She complained. “I’m also waiting on Marie and Min to get home. Why?”

“Someone is back from the dead.” 

“I feel I should be offended but I know I can’t say anything.” Edd said in a drawl.

“Back from the- that voice. That can’t be Double D.”

“Hello Nazz. How’ve you been?”

“Dude! What! We all thought you were kidnapped or murdered!”

“Ah, Well. I’m back. I apologize for making everyone worry.”

“I’ll be there as fast as I can. Fuck. Have you told the Ed’s yet?”

“Yeah, they’re on the way.” Kevin said.

“What about Sarah and Jimmy?”

“Not yet.” 

“The whole cul-de-sac doesn’t need to know immediately.” Edd said.

Nazz scoffed. “Everyone was so worried. They’re all going to want to know you’re okay.”

“When you put it that way…”

“Would you give them a call? You're closer to them. And D is looking a bit overwhelmed. We can save Rolf and Johnny for another day.”

Edd tossed Kevin a wide eyed look. The fact he could tell was more than a little surprising. He’d been told often he was hard to read. He was so used to hiding his feelings under a calm mask, even after years of therapy. Kevin picking up on his anxiety wasn’t something he’d expected.

“Well that sounds like he hasn’t changed too much.” Nazz joked.

“I think you’ll be surprised.” Kevin responded.

They hung up and Edd pushed his hair back with a sigh. “My goodness. I would have thought after so long people would have just forgotten about me.”

“Yeah right. You became this big ass mystery. But no one would have forgotten you even if we knew.”

Kevin revved up the engine and went back. The car clicked as they drove and Kevin knew his work on it wasn’t completely done but it was drivable for at least a week or until the parts came in. 

They parked at Kevin’s parents house so he wouldn’t have to move the car and they walked across the street.

Edd stretched as they got out of the car and Kevin’s eyes were drawn to the skin now on display. A pink colored moth disappeared under the collar of his shirt and some vines up to under the hem. Another bright flower dipped below his belt line and Kevin wondered how far down his tattoos went.

Edd definitely wasn’t muscular but he was toned. Months of rough camping must have done him good.

“Why did we never hang out?” Kevin asked. 

“What?”

“There was that one time I got you to play my guitar but after that we just sort of never hung out again.”

* * *

Sophomore year of high school was particularly hard for Edd. Ed had joined the football team and was now part of the popular clique and with Eddy juggling a job and a revolving cast of girlfriends Edd spent a lot of time alone. He knew his friends would drop everything to come help him if he asked but he didn’t want to bother them for trivial loneliness. Ed tried hard to bring Double D into the fold of the football team and cheerleaders but he just wasn’t comfortable around the other jocks. 

No one had ever said anything to him and both Kevin and Ed made sure of that but it didn’t mean Edd felt _welcomed_.

“Hey, Double D! Wait up!” He heard behind him.

“Oh, hello Kevin. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Edd asked politely.

“What? Oh, I’m just walking home too.”

“What about practice?” He knew the schedule pretty well with the fact Ed was also on the team and would walk home with him otherwise.

“I’m skipping today. Rolled my shoulder and the coach told me to take the week.” He said and stretched what Edd assumed to be his hurt shoulder.

“Ah, that’s probably for the best. Don’t want it to get any more hurt, especially with a game right around the corner.”

“You doing anything for a while?” Kevin asked. He’d been trying to pull Edd out of his shell since everyone started getting along but they'd never hung out alone.

“No. Just maybe make some dinner and watch a film.” It was almost thanksgiving break and none of his classes were giving out big assignments.

“Choice. We should hang then.”

Edd smiled. He was happy for the company. Even if he still felt weird about Kevin. He wasn’t a bully anymore, if ever, but he was definitely an anomaly and Edd wasn’t really sure how to act around him. Especially without Ed now that him and Kevin were pretty close friends. Even Eddy and Kevin hung out occasionally.

When they’d gotten to the cul-de-sac Kevin insisted they go to his place and as awkward as Edd felt he was glad to be out of his own lonely house during his parents' frigid divorce.

“I didn’t know you played.” Edd said when they’d gotten to Kevin’s room. A simple guitar was leaned against his closet. The redhead closed the door and threw his bag on the bed. Edd delicately placed himself on Kevin’s computer chair.

“Yeah. I’ve been trying to learn for awhile. Oh yeah, you play that one weird instrument, right? Wanna try it out?”

“The pedal steel guitar. Though it’s quite different than a regular guitar.” He tried to decline with a shake of his head. 

“I saw what crazy things you could do with it, this is probably nothing to you.” Kevin picked up the guitar and placed it in Edd’s hands. “Come on, I know you’ve got some real musical skill. Maybe you can teach me a thing or two.”

“Oh well…” Edd stared at the simple acoustic guitar. He strummed a few chords and it seemed to be in tune so he played a small riff from one of the songs he was forced to learn as a child. He had actually learned the guitar a bit when he was doing music lessons but He hadn’t played a regular guitar since elementary school.

“See, damn. It took me _months_ to get that chord.” Kevin whistled.

Edd’s cheeks tinted pink. “I guess it’s more similar than I thought.”

“Maybe but I’ve never seen you pick up something and not be instantly good at it.” He said flippantly. Edd’s face pinkened further. He wasn’t exactly used to compliments. Especially not from Kevin.

The redhead picked up the guitar and played a few notes. “Hey how about you teach me that?”

Edd picked at nonexistent lint on his pants. “Uh, sure… I guess.” 

They sat close and as Edd helped him figure out the placement of his hands. The warmth radiating off of him and the smile he gave when he finally got something right made Edd flustered and he felt his heart beat in his ears. He didn’t want to admit it but Kevin was very attractive and sweet and his small compliments kept jabbing Edd’s poor attention starved heart.

“You’re a good teacher. I feel like I should be paying you.” Kevin said with an easy smile.

“Ah, I’m not sure I could teach you more than this. I’m no expert.”

“I dunno man. You’re pretty awesome at this. You have a way of explaining things that just works.”

“Still…” Edd rubbed his arm in a shy manner.

“Just take the compliment dude. You’re allowed to be proud of how good you are at stuff.”

Edd blushed a deep red and looked away. “Well… thank you.”

* * *

“Oh. That. Yeah that was probably because I had a huge crush on you. I started avoiding you as much as possible after that.” Edd laughed.

“Really?” Kevin balked. He had to admit he’d never thought of it back then but _now_ all tattooed and sexy Kevin had to admit he was very interested.

“Oh yeah. You were all sweet and nice and kept telling me how good I was at it. Hell of a way to find out you have a praise kink.”

Kevin went as red as he remembered Edd getting that night. “Uh wow.”

“Sorry was that awkward?” Edd asked at the look on Kevin’s flushed face but he looked anything but, obviously amused.

“No, Uh…” his eyes had trailed from Edd’s bared stomach to his face and Edd’s eyebrow raised. 

“Oh?” Edd asked with a flirty smile. 

Kevin coughed and looked away with a nod.

“I didn’t know you swung that way.” Edd asked as casually as he could, leaning against the door instead of opening it.

Kevin shrugged. “After high school it became pretty clear I prefer men.” 

Edd bit his lip with a coy smile. “How far away exactly is everyone from here?”

“Uh like 40? 45 minutes?”

“Hmm. Think that’s enough time?” He asked with a look that spoke volumes of what he wanted to do with the time.

“You’re… don’t you think your house is a bit too dusty?”

“You obviously haven’t had sex in a tent before.” Edd laughed. “I have lube in my bag. You interested in fucking me or no?”

“I… yeah. Holy shit yeah.” Kevin groaned and plastered himself to Edd with a filthy kiss. Edd returned it eagerly. Kevin pushed him into the door and grabbed the thin man under his ass to lift him off the ground.

Edd moaned and wrapped his legs around Kevin’s waist. He slid his hands up his shirt and scraped his nails down when Kevin bit down on his bottom lip.

“Damn Dee. You got so sexy.”

“Mm. You aren’t so bad yourself.” Edd laughed but the words had obviously affected him by the glassy shine to his eyes and pink tint high on his cheeks.

Kevin searched for the handle but a honk shocked them both out of their lust fueled stupor.

“Shit. I forgot that Sarah and Jimmy still live close by.”

Edd chuckled and gave him one last languid kiss before putting his feet back on the ground and going to greet their friends.

“Oh my god! She wasn’t lying.” Sarah said, slamming the door of Jimmy’s coop.

“Double D? Is that really you?” Jimmy wasted no time going up to hug their long lost friend. Edd wasn’t sure how to handle the sudden contact but patted Jimmy’s fluffy hair.

“Whoa. When did you get all edgy?” Sarah asked. She looked him up and down.

Edd shrugged with a laugh. “Still as outspoken as ever. Kevin told me you two started a bakery?”

“Forget about that. Where have you been?” Sarah put her hands on her hips. She wasn’t sure if she should be angry or relieved, Jimmy still hugging him was probably the only thing keeping him from getting a beat down.

He had a feeling he’d be hearing that a lot.

“I’ve been out discovering new species of bugs mostly. Got my PhD. Got married and divorced. That’s the cliff notes version anyway.”

“But why did you disappear?” Jimmy asked. Finally peeling away from Edd. 

“I didn’t really know how to say goodbye when I left for Cambridge.” Edd rubbed the back of his neck, not expanding the way he had earlier and Kevin felt kind of special that he was given the full story.

Jimmy looked Edd up and down and Kevin felt a wave of possessiveness wash over him and looked away, trying hard not to get jealous when he was the one holding him against the door not even a minute ago.

“Why didn’t you ever contact anyone? Why are you back now? How long are you staying?” Sarah asked rapid fire. Jimmy nodded along.

“How long can you guys stay? I think I’d like to not repeat myself too much and Ed, Eddy, and Nazz are on the way.”

Sarah and Jimmy argued about if they could keep the bakery closed the rest of the day or not but eventually decided to stick around.

“Why don’t you guys tell me about what you’ve been up to while we wait.” Edd said with plenty of charm and Sarah and Jimmy both seemed to get shot through the heart by Cupid because they melted.

Kevin ‘tsk’ed and Edd smirked at him. He hoped his envy wasn’t too obvious.

“Why don’t we go inside? I need to start dusting off everything so people can sit.”

Sarah and Jimmy started chatting and helping out with dusting off the living room. Kevin was much more focused on Edd’s flirtatious touches and lingering looks when the others weren’t looking then cleaning, he was _teasing_ him. But as much as Edd was all over Kevin, Sarah and Jimmy seemed to be equally all over Edd. It didn’t escape their notice how hot he’d gotten and his new more open personality was electric and he had this magnetism that was inescapable. 

“So that tattoo on your head, is that Orchids?” Jimmy asked, batting his eyelashes.

“Indeed. Good eye, Jimmy. There’s actually an orchid mantis hidden among them.”

“Is there any significance to them?” Sarah asked with just as much sugar in her voice as in her too sweet pastries, Kevin rolled his eyes.

“No. I gave my tattoo artist free reign. When she showed me her sketches I liked the pinks and whites and asked her to sneak in a mantis. It really set the tone for the rest of my tattoos.” Edd shrugged and when Sarah and Jimmy looked away to wipe down the table and TV. Edd saw Kevin still staring at him and, quick as lightning, pulled up his shirt to show off a pink nipple with a stud through it with a cocky wink. 

Kevin growled in his throat with desperation, red to his ears. Edd gave a little snicker at his blush. Kevin hadn’t expected that at all from someone who used to be so shy, and had to turn away from everyone to hide exactly how much it affected him.

By the time Nazz got there the couch was able to be sat on without kicking up a dust storm. Between all the flirting that was all they’d really gotten done.

Edd had left the door open to air out the old house so when she got there Nazz let herself in. She gave a courtesy knock but froze when she saw the smart Edd. 

“Wow!” She said looking the sheepish boy up and down. “Is that really Double D?”

“Greetings Nazz.” Ed gave a light wave.

She walked up to him with an expression of both awe and mild anger. She grabbed his face and turned his head about, examining him with shock, taking in his new appearance.

“Where the _fuck_ have you been?” 

“I think we should wait for Ed and-” before he could finish that sentence though Ed rushed through the door. 

“Where is Double D?” Ed asked looking at everyone but clearly didn’t recognize his long lost friend. Sarah greeted her brother with an eye roll.

“He’s right there.” She said with attitude, as sassy with her brother as ever, pointing at the boy whose face was still being squished by Nazz. She let go and stepped back to greet everyone else and watch the reunion.

Eddy walked in after, his fists were balled and he looked ready to fight. “Ok, where’s that fucking weasel. I’m wringing his neck for worrying us all.”

Edd kept a friendly smile on his face but Kevin could see the fear under the surface.

“Salutations.” He said in a whispery voice.

Ed and Eddy both looked at him.

“You aren’t Double D.” Ed said. “Are you?” He looked confused but not angry. Eddy however _was._

The shortest of the trio stomped up to the dark haired man and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, “What happened to you?”

Edd was much taller than Eddy but Edd was also much lighter. He was certain he wouldn’t fare well if Eddy decided to throw a punch. He suspected his old friend wouldn’t, or at least he hoped.

“Ah well... I suppose I can’t offer you boys a soothing cup of tea?” He said, trying to lighten the mood, coping with humor he didn’t feel.

“Answer the question.” Eddy shook him by the collar.

“Alright.” Edd showed his hands in surrender. “How about we sit down though.” His hands were shaking and Eddy looked at the tight lipped smile and could see the stress written all over his ex-best friend.

“Fine.” He snarled and let go with a shove. Ed looked on in confusion and worry. He didn’t know if he should trust this new Double D or not. Kevin had been gearing up to step in but sighed in relief when Eddy didn’t attack.

Edd went to his bag on the couch and moved it to the table. He opened a pocket and fished out a pill bottle and dry swallowed one of the white capsules. 

When everyone was looking at him with worry he shook the bottle. “Prescription. Anxiety.” Was all the explanation he gave and put it back and put his hands in his lap. 

“I guess I should start with an apology.”

“I’ll fucking say.” Eddy nearly spat and Nazz shushed him.

“I was… not in a very good place when I left.” He peeked at Kevin who had sat directly next to him. It was nice to have someone who was on his side in the room. Though he had hoped to do this one on one with everyone before all of this.

He tried to ignore all the eyes on him, now quite practiced in public speaking. This was different though. These were people he had grown up with and had hurt with his absence, not a conference room of other insect loving experts who knew nothing from his past.

“I…” he started but stopped to lick his lips, his mouth suddenly dry. “I can do this.” He whispered, mostly to himself, and took a breath. 

“Back on the night I left... I was suicidal. I’d had a few attempts that were mostly thwarted before they began but there were a couple close calls. I decided I had to leave before I did something irreversible. I didn’t quite know how to talk to anyone about these things and so I suffered in silence because I thought it was noble or something.” He was looking at his hands and shook his head at the last sentence. 

“I took a flight from here to Thailand on graduation night. It was the first flight out and the tickets were cheap so I hopped on the opportunity. I had no idea what I was doing but I traveled for a bit before meeting my husband- ex husband now. He helped me get citizenship in England and get into Cambridge. I’ve gotten help and medication to manage my depression. I’ve been on suicide watch a few times but I’m stable now and haven’t had an attempt in nearly four years.”

He looked back up at everyone. “So uh. Yeah. That’s-” he paused. Kevin put a hand on Edd’s leg to give support. “That’s what’s been up with me. How have all of you been.” He said in a joking manner, trying to lighten up the dark atmosphere he’d created with his confession.

Eddy looked the most wrecked of anybody. Finding out someone you saw as your closest friend had wanted to die for years must have been especially hard. Ed looked between Edd and Eddy, tears in his eyes. He seemed like he didn’t follow completely but he got the message.

“Why didn't you ever contact us? Do you know what we thought?” Eddy said, straining not to cry.

“Yes.” Edd said soft and sad. “I know now that you all thought I’d perished. At first my depression convinced me I was a burden on you all. Especially you Eddy. I had relied heavily on you and Ed throughout high school when my OCD was getting the better of me. I know how stupid it was now but back then I truly thought you would be happy to be finally rid of me. By the time I’d gotten the help I needed it had been years. I no longer knew how to get back in contact. I called once but hung up when your home's voicemail answered.” 

“Why were you… you know…” Jimmy asked.

“Why was I suicidal you mean?” He responded and Jimmy nodded.

“Well my home life was…” he made a motion to all around them, “this. In 8 years my parents haven’t returned to check on me and I’ve not talked to them once. When do you think I’d last seen them when I was living here?” Edd shook his head as if to clear his head of a bad memory. “Years. I was never taught how to talk about my emotions. In middle school they started coming home less and less and one day in high school divorce papers were on the table.” He looked at the wood grain of the coffee table.

* * *

Edd stared at the new papers that had appeared overnight in the living room. He hadn’t had a new note from his parents in weeks. He knew they had been fighting and avoiding each other and therefore the house. Ironically it was probably where they were least likely to see each other, if the last three years was anything to go off of.

There were a few new sticky notes in the wall with his mother’s crisp handwriting. The same crisp handwriting that had signed the front of the divorce papers that were in front of Edd. He skimmed the packet of paperwork and the note she’d left at the end. She was giving up custody and didn’t mind paying child support. She wanted out and was starting a new family. She was apparently already pregnant with her new boyfriend’s child and needed the divorce to properly marry him and she didn’t want her past to hold up her future.

His eyes stung because he knew he was the past she wanted to leave behind. He placed the papers back where they were and carried on with his nightly routine, trying to ignore the sinking weight in his chest.

The papers sat there for weeks before he saw them change position. His father had been by while he was at school and he’d written his own response. He wanted to leave the country and didn’t want to take Edd. He was adamant that his mother take him and made it clear he’d rather pay money to never see either of them again than bother with his son.

He knew that would be his fathers response. They’d never been close. It didn’t stop it from hurting however. He left it.

The next day a new note was on top of the paperwork from his mother. 

Every time a new response sat on that table a new cut appeared on his thin wrist and for the next six weeks he read their back and forth on trying to pawn him off on each other and he couldn’t take it anymore.

Edd’s 16th birthday had just come and gone and he decided to finally take action. He printed out a form and left it on the table with his own sticky note.

‘I can take care of myself.’ 

His parents agreed and set up a bank account in his name with a sizable amount of money, likely what was once his college fund, and signed the paid off house over to him. They were obviously embarrassed and ashamed that Edd had read their angry correspondence and money was the only way they ever knew how to apologize. When they’d miss a birthday, or Christmas, or any number of negligent and forgetful actions, they’d leave him an envelope of cash which he’d put away for the next time they forgot to bring home groceries or make him dinner.

They agreed that while they would no longer be legally responsible for him financially they’d each give him monthly stipends until he graduated college and after six months and proving he was already adult enough to be considered legally free, he left the courthouse with a document declaring him emancipated.

* * *

“Why didn’t you tell anyone?” Nazz asked. 

Eddy looked like he might throw up, Jimmy was in tears and Sarah looked _angry_ but this time Edd knew it was for him and not at him.

Kevin squeezed his knee again and swallowed thickly.

Edd shrugged. “I didn’t know how. My parents were already gone so often. I was used to being home alone and no one asked. So I just bottled it up and internalized it.”

“Shit.” Kevin whispered. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t.” Edd said. “It was no one’s fault, especially not any of yours. We were children and nothing anyone did could have helped. Especially since I was so secretive.”

Eddy got up and stood in front of Edd. For the first time since he got here Edd looked him in the eyes and Eddy pulled him into a hug. 

“I missed you sockhead.” 

Edd smiled and patted his back but soon they were both swept up by Ed.

“Two is now three again! The set is complete!” He cried.

Edd chuckled through his lack of breath and Eddy started spitting and hissing like a wet cat at being picked up. Kevin put his hand on Edd’s shoulder and everyone else joined in the hug.

They all released after Eddy started yelling about personal space so Nazz clapped to get everyone’s attention.

“How about we finish cleaning up?” She said.

Everyone agreed and they got to work.

Nazz and Eddy took the Kitchen. Edd and Ed were finishing up the living room and Kevin was vacuuming the stairs. Jimmy and Sarah started on the upstairs bathroom. 

The living room was mostly clean but there was still dust settled in some places.

“Hey, what’s this bag?” Ed asked, lifting a medium sized reusable grocery bag that was heavy from a place behind the old television. It klanked like metal.

“Whoa- hey. Be careful with that Ed.” Edd gasped. He took the bag and peeked, knowing exactly what it was and grimaced at it. Kevin stopped the vacuum.

Kevin peeked over Edd’s shoulder and tensed. It was a handgun.

He put his hand on the small of Edd’s lithe back. “Want me to get rid of that for you?” Kevin asked.

“Yeah… that’s. Yeah.” 

Ed frowned. “Did I find something bad?”

Eddy peeked in. “What?” 

“Noth-” Edd started but stopped. If he wanted to ever be close to his old friends and rekindle their lost friendship again he should probably not leave him out of the loop. “Actually it was the gun I bought before I left.”

Eddy paled. “O-oh…” 

“I’m getting rid of it.” Kevin took it from Edd who gave a thankful smile.

Eddy frowned and eyed them suspiciously. “How long have you been back?” 

“I got in around 2.”

“Why do you and shovel chin seem so close all of a sudden. You haven’t been, like, secretly in contact-“ Edd cut him off.

“Oh no. He just took me to grab food and we bonded over being gay. Once you all leave we’ll probably have sex.” Edd said it offhandedly but tossed a fond look over his shoulder at the open door. Kevin was taking the gun apart so nothing could go off accidentally before tossing each individual piece in the garbage.

Eddy snorted. “You were always looking at him back then.”

Edd chuckled, not embarrassed at all. A silence fell before Kevin made his way back, having successfully taken apart and disposed of the offending item.

Eddy went back to the kitchen and scrubbed at the table with an odd look on his face and eventually groaned and put his head in his hands.

“What was it?” Nazz asked.

“Uh… an old gun. From when… you know.”

“Oh…” Nazz said and sat down in one of the chairs.

Eddy followed suit needing to sit down.

“Dee’s really changed, huh.”

“Yeah. I dunno what I was expecting when I was on the way here but this definitely… isn’t it. I mean… fuck I dunno. He’s so different but he talks the same and has the same weird awkward sense of humor but nothing else seems to match.”

“What would you have done if you came in and he was exactly the same?” It was a good question and Eddy had to think about it.

“Probably socked him. This look definitely threw me off long enough he could tell us why he left.”

“I can’t believe he was dealing with all that right under our noses and we never knew.” Nazz messed with her hands in a nervous way.

“I can.” Eddy sighed. “Looking back there were red flags all over. But I was 18 and self-centered.”

“It’s not like anyone else noticed.” Nazz comforted.

“Yeah but he was _my_ best friend.”

“Ed’s too. If you don’t fault him for not noticing you can’t fault yourself either.”

“I guess. It’s just… fuck I remember finding him all freaked out and crying in the shower that he ‘wasn’t clean enough’ that nothing was ‘clean enough’ a handful of times. I saw how he clawed at his wrists when he was about to freak out. I knew he had some problems and I should have told an adult. I knew his parents were pretty absent but _fuck._ Not to that degree.”

Nazz stood up and hugged her friend. “You did the best you could. Don’t dwell on this too much or you’re going to be the one who needs those anxiety pills.”

“Yeah… I guess.” He sighed and returned the hug.

Upstairs Jimmy and Sarah cleaned in silence except for occasional broken sentences.

“Can you believe?” One started.

“Uh-Uh. I can barely-“ the other would continue.

“Wrap you head around it? Same-“

“And now he’s-“

“Like super hot, right?”

“Right but like even more because-“

“He’s got that sensitive-“ 

“Bad boy thing, I _know_. He said ex-husband think-“ 

“You have a shot? Maybe but he was pretty cozy with-“

“Kevin! Right! Think they might be-“

“Oh definitely.” 

“What I wouldn’t give to be in a Kevin and Double D sandwich.” 

They ping ponged their conversation. Having been close for so long they barely had to finish sentences occasionally giggling or fanning themselves here or there. 

Kevin finished up the staircase and started on the upstairs hallway. He’d hit the rooms after everything was dusted off so they didn’t need to vacuum twice. Kevin stepped to the side and let Big Ed and Double D pass to get to the upstairs bedrooms. 

When Edd walked by he squeezed Kevin’s bicep in both a flirty but somewhat comforting gesture. Ed wasn’t looking so Kevin stole a kiss and Edd gave a soft chuckle into his mouth and leaned in to savor the sweet moment a touch longer.

“You ain’t tired?” Kevin asked.

“I slept the whole plane ride. I’m pretty wide awake.”

“Good. When everyone’s gone I’m gonna take you up on that offer from earlier.” He said with a half lidded smile. “If it’s still available that is.” He added.

“Oh very much so.” Edd grinned. “After all this I think I need to be pounded into next week.”

Kevin smirked. “I think I can do that.” 

Edd laughed and gave one more pat to the redhead's well defined bicep.

“I’d hope so. Put these muscles to good use.”

He jogged to the room when Ed yelled for a laundry basket.

The two Eds started by stripping the bed and worked quickly to wipe down anything and everything. He’d gotten rid of most of his stuff before he left so there wasn’t much. He unpotted Jim, his tiny cactus he’d kept for so long, out in the backyard before he left. He wondered how it was doing.

“Uh. Double D… are you still our friend?” Ed asked. As happy as he was earlier during the group hug he seemed to not know what to do now, alone with his old friend without at least one other person close by.

“Of course. I never… I never meant to leave you behind like that.” Edd grabbed one of his friends' much bigger hands. “You and Eddy… you were always on my mind. I missed you both so much. I never meant to hurt you, but I did and I am sorry.”

“I thought maybe…” he looked sad and brushed his hands over the bare bed, “maybe it was my fault. For being a bad friend and smelly and-“

“No!” Edd grabbed both his hands this time. “No, never. You were the best friend I could have asked for. It was just something I needed to do. I should have at least left a note. Something, anything, to let you all know I was alright.”

“And you’re staying?”

“I am. I may take trips for work but I plan to live here again. Permanently.”

“Can we watch movies like we used to?” Ed asked with hope.

“Of course. I haven’t seen anything new since I left so I have a lot of catching up to do. Maybe you can put together your favorite movies from the last few years and we can do a marathon.” 

That seemed to perk Ed up. The rest of the cleaning went by quickly as the awkwardness slowly melted away. Soon enough Sarah and Jimmy left to prep the bakery for the next day and Nazz had gotten a call from her girlfriends and left with a tight hug telling Edd not to be a stranger.

Ed and Eddy seemed reluctant to leave though and Kevin was sticking around tonight.

They’d sat and reminisced for a few hours, laughing at joking about past scams then talking about the aftermath of Edd’s sudden departure which was much more somber. 

It wasn’t as easy as their conversations back when they were teens but it wasn’t difficult either. It was just different. Edd knew it could never be the same and he’d made peace with it.

“Why does Kevin get to have a sleepover with Double D?” Ed asked when Eddy finally decided it was time to go.

Edd wasn’t sure how to break it to Ed what they needed privacy for so he didn’t say anything, just hugged him goodbye.

“I’ll come visit you two tomorrow, okay? I’m excited to see where you live now.”

“Hope you two have fun.” Eddy said with a sleazy grin and Kevin went red.

“Fuck off.” He groaned. He knew Eddy would have picked up on their sexual tension eventually but Edd wasn’t even bothering to hide his lingering touches or winks like he had around the others.

Edd waved until he couldn’t see their car anymore before rounding on Kevin and practically throwing him to the couch.

“I’m not sure I could have waited much longer.” Edd groaned and tossed his shirt onto his duffle bag, still on the table.

Now Kevin could see the full expanse of tattoos covering the pretty man's torso and everything about him was mesmerizing. Especially those dusty pink nipples he’d gotten a flash of earlier.

“Fuck. You’re so hot.”

Edd shivered. “Yeah? What do you wanna do to me?”

“I’m gonna get you naked and panting and then I’m gonna fuck you till you can’t see straight.” Kevin growled and used his thumbs to rub at the piercings decorating his chest.

Edd grounded his hips down and threw his head back. “Big talk. How about proving it?”

Kevin flipped them and tore off his own shirt and went for Edd’s pants.

Edd’s jeans were practically molded to him and as good as they looked, getting them off was hell.

“Jesus, could you find tighter pants?” Kevin grunted and Edd laughed, lifting his hips to help.

“I’ve been vacuum sealed into vinyl before so I’m _sure_ I could.”

“I’ll want details on that later.” Kevin could picture it and he was intrigued to say the least.

Kevin finally managed to pry the denim off of Edd’s hips and groaned at the lack of underwear.

Kevin snarled with lust before tearing the pants the rest of the way off. He licked his way down Edd’s chest and sucked one of Edd’s silver studded nipples into his mouth, swirling his tongue around the barbel.

Edd’s hips jolted up and he keened in delight. When Kevin bit down he gripped the couch cushions and precum beaded up on his dick. Kevin sat back and yanked over Edd’s bag. 

“Which pocket?” He asked.

“I’ll get the lube out. You have a condom?” Edd asked.

Kevin pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and slipped out a condom before removing his pants altogether and tossing them aside.

Edd squeezed out a dollop from his bottle and started to stretch himself and Kevin’s mouth watered as he watched. 

“Yeah, fuck lift up your leg. Wanna watch you work yourself open.”

Edd adjusted and after Kevin rolled on his condom he ran his hands up and down Edd’s thighs. He licked his lips and promised himself he’d get his mouth on him later. Right now he was going to pop if he didn’t seat himself into that sweet pink hole _now_.

“Ready?” Kevin asked, lining himself up.

“I’ve been ready for-” Kevin heard affirmation and didn’t let him finish. He smirked as he thrusted in, finally breaking Edd’s demeanor the way he’d been doing to Kevin since Jimmy and Sarah had broken their moment near 6 hours ago. 

Edd threw his head back, much like he did when he’s been laughing, but now with a wanton moan on his lips. “Yes!” He shouted and brought his hands up to Kevin’s chest.

“Look at how good you are at taking my cock.” Kevin groaned. He pushed Edd’s knees to his chest to get a better look at his hole sucking him in.

Edd tightened up and gasped.

“You really do like that, huh?”

Edd shivered. “I’m not sure if I should regret telling you about that kink.” He laughed in a breathy way.

Kevin thrusted again and Edd brought his arms up to Kevin’s shoulders with a silent open mouthed gasp.

“Look at how pretty you are getting fucked. Think I might keep you.”

“Yeah? Fuck me good and I might just let you.” Edd grinned and his adorable little gap showed and Kevin decided he’d lean down to taste it.

He started a slow pace as they continued to make out and Edd slipped his arms around Kevin’s broad shoulders.

The jock broke the kiss to moan and picked up the pace.

“Oh! Oh! Oh!” Edd tossed his head from side to side as Kevin really started to slam into him.

“God, fuck, you feel so good. You’re so tight. So hot.” 

Edd’s nails dug into Kevin’s back and his eyes squeezed shut. Kevin jolted at the mild pain. When Edd dragged his nails down leaving red marks in his wake Kevin came hard, continuing to fuck into Edd as he rode out his orgasm. He gripped Edd’s dick and jacked him until he also tipped over the edge with a shout.

The both shuddered and collapsed in a sweaty heap.

Edd’s chest rose and fell and Kevin listened to his rhythmic heartbeat slow to normal.

“Fuck that was good.” Kevin pulled out and Edd made room for Kevin to lay next to him.

“Very.” Edd rolled over and curled into Kevin’s side. “Round 2 I say we move to a bed.”

“Definitely. Maybe round 3 can happen after dinner. Say tomorrow night?” Kevin asked, pushing back Edd’s fringe.

“Are you asking me on a date Mr. Barr?” Edd asked with a small grin.

“I believe I am, Dr. Vincent.”

“Actually it’s Dr. Howard now. Didn’t feel the need to keep my parents name after everything.”

“Ex-husbands last name?” 

“Mmhm.” Edd yawned. “How about a nap and then maybe dinner and we can try this again upstairs.”

“Sounds good to me.” Kevin caught the contagious yawn. The air conditioning they’d turned on while cleaning cooled their sweat soaked bodies and Edd shivered. So Kevin swept him up to carry him upstairs to curl up under his freshly laundered sheets.

Edd squeaked at suddenly being picked up but quickly relaxed and giggled in pleasure at being manhandled. 

Kevin dropped him in the bed and kissed Edd deeply before flopping next to him and wrapping them both in the blanket.

Edd smiled. Returning to Peach Creek was going to be better than he hoped.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on Of Skirts and Edd, I just needed a break for school and other things. I'm also working on several other much longer fics in rotation, this was just an idea that wouldn't leave me alone.


End file.
